


Hit and Run

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Team as Family, UnSub!Hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9962234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: She took the remote and turned on the monitor, pulling up a series of gruesome pictures.  “Two hours ago, I got a call that the NYPD positively identified Peter Lewis.  He was the victim of a high-speed hit and run.  When they ran his prints to get and ID, they found our BOLO information and called me.”“So, that’s it?  This is all over now?”  Garcia sounded relieved.





	

JJ entered the conference room and slid into an open seat.  “Any idea what this is about?”  She looked around the room at her teammates.

Garcia shook her head.  “Emily just said to get here asap.  Where is she anyway?”

“She was shut in her office when I came through.  She was on the phone maybe?”  Luke glanced at Rossi.

The eldest sighed.  “I guess we wait and find out.”

Emily rushed in, dropping a stack of files in front of her seat but remained standing.  “Roughly six weeks ago, John Nivens, one of our escaped killers, died in a barn fire.  He and another killer had been squatting in rural Ohio and it looked like a cigarette set the structure on fire, collapsing the building and trapping him inside.  The incident was ruled an accident.”

“Even with the other killer still missing?”  Tara asked.

Prentiss nodded.  “There were no signs of the second man and no signs of foul play.”  She took a deep breath and let it out.  “Three week ago, Greg Denzel was found in a car that had driven off the side of the road roughly fifty miles from the barn he’d been squatting in with Nivens.  Denzel’s blood alcohol level was off the charts, locals figured he simply was drunk, no foul play.”

Rossi finally had to ask. “If these are considered accidents, why are we being told?”

She took the remote and turned on the monitor, pulling up a series of gruesome pictures.  “Two hours ago, I got a call that the NYPD positively identified Peter Lewis.  He was the victim of a high-speed hit and run.  When they ran his prints to get and ID, they found our BOLO information and called me.”

“So, that’s it?  This is all over now?”  Garcia sounded relieved.

“Unfortunately, no.”  Emily shook her head.  “Lewis had moved into an apartment the was next to this alley five days ago.  He paid cash six months up front and used an alias, Donald Jones.  The alley is just wide enough for a single car to drive between the two buildings and there are no security cameras for the whole alley.  Locals are still canvassing for any witnesses.”

Rossi tapped the file now in front of him.  “Lucky hit?  Or are you starting to think these accidents are connected?”

“We have three missing serial killers dead from random causes in a six-week span.  It’s starting to look like a vigilante.”

“This was a high-speed hit, they figure at the moment of impact, the vehicle had to be going at least forty-five miles an hour.”  Reid squinted at the screen. “The odds of Lewis specifically being killed in a random hit and run are exceptionally small.”

Emily nodded.  “I agree.  Which is why you and Rossi are headed to New York to meet up with the locals about Lewis and the rest of us are headed to Ohio to reexamine the first two events.  Wheels up in thirty, guys.”

==

Rossi strolled down the alley staring up at the windows of the buildings on either side while Reid knelt near where the body had been found.  “I doubt we’ll find any witnesses here.”

“You’re probably right.”  Reid frowned at the pavement.  “Hey.  What do you think of Emily’s theory?”

“It does look a bit suspicious, three killers turning up dead.”

“I know.  But it’s hard to really want to catch the person if that’s what’s happening, you know?”

Rossi stopped next to the younger agent.  “I know.”

==

Tara studied the pictured of the dead body of Nivens.  “It looks like he was still alive when the building collapsed.”

JJ tilted her head to see the photos.  “What do you mean?”

“Here and here.”  She pointed.  “Bruising from being struck.  From the roof beams maybe?”

“Maybe.”  JJ flipped through the photos of what used to be Denzel.  “This is exactly what you would expect of an extremely inebriated person in a wreck.”

“So, do we think these are really accidents?”

“Let’s see what the others find.”

==

Luke and Emily arrived at the side of the road where their second person had driven off.  The remains of the barn had provided very little in the way of hints.  There had been half a dozen old tire tracks in the dirt, but nothing to indicate anything other than an accident.

“Are we oh for two?”  Luke peered over the drop.

Emily looked around the roadway.  “It’s sort of an odd space to go off, no curve or anything, but I’m not seeing any skid marks.”  She pulled out her phone to call JJ.  “Hey.  Did you guys find anything?  No, we didn’t see much of anything here either.  I’ll talk to Rossi and see what he’s got.  Thanks, JJ.”  She hung up.  “Nothing out of the ordinary.”  She dialed Rossi.  “Hey Rossi.  How are you guys doing?”

Rossi looked around.  “This alley is really narrow.  I’m surprised anyone was able to turn and reach the speed we suspect they did safely and then stop in time to pull out the other side.”

“So someone with unique driving skills?”

“That’s all we’ve come up with.  The locals think they may have found some video.  Have you spoken to anyone in town there?”

“No, we’re doing that next.”  She thanked him and hung up.  “Ready to knock on some doors?”

“Sure.”

==

JJ and Tara canvassed the town for people who’d seen Denzel around the area while Emily and Alvez asked around about Nivens.  Most of the town described both men as quiet and reclusive.  They’d arrived in the small town shortly after their escape and laid low, squatting in abandoned buildings in the area.  No one had witnessed anyone have a beef with either man or the men with each other, though several people confirmed that once Nivens had died, Denzel had taken to drinking nightly at the bar.

A waitress in the diner paused when Luke asked her if anyone else new had come into town in the same time.  “You know, there was a man who stopped through once on a business trip I think.  He had lunch here and was writing in a fancy leather binder and looked so sad.  Your two men came in for their meals and the man just sat there watching them until they left.  I only remembered him because he left right after they did and he left behind a good tip.”  She blushed a bit.  “I figured it was because I’d flirted with him.  He seemed quite shy and almost embarrassed by the attention.”

“And he came just the once?”

“Oh, no.”  She shook her head.  “He showed up again two more times before that man died.  The first one in the barn that is.  No rhyme or reason to the time of it, he was just passing through again.  We get men who drive through regularly for work.  But I haven’t seen him since then.”

“Could you describe him for us?”  Emily asked her, pulling out a pen.

“Well,” she thought hard, “He wore glasses, black frames that were thin.  They were sort of oval shaped.  He was tall, taller than my Henry is and he’s about six foot.  He wore jeans and an oxford shirt the one time.  Traveling I would have thought he’d be more dressed down.”

“And his hair?”  Emily prompted.

“Brown.  Sandy brown I guess, not too light or too dark really.  Average color.  Longer, nearly to his ears and kept falling in his eyes. He would run his hand through it like he was trying to get it to lay neatly.”  She chuckled.  “It wouldn’t.  And like I said, he was shy, didn’t talk much and seemed to get flustered when I showed him a bit of kindness.  At first I thought maybe he was being polite cause he was married but he didn’t have a ring or anything and there wasn’t a tan line for one either.”

“Did you see what he drove?” Luke asked.

“A small, dark SUV.  Tinted windows.  That’s all I know.  I don’t really know my cars.”  She shook her head apologetically.  “It wasn’t a fancy new one like most business men drive.”

“Well, thank you for your help, ma’am.”  They stood and headed outside.

“Do you think the guy she saw could be involved?”  He turned to his boss.

“I don’t know.”

==

Reid squinted at the grainy image of an SUV swerving hard across traffic and accelerating out of view down the alley.

“That’s a hell of a move.”

“It is.  I think whoever did it had tactical driving training.”

“Anything less would be disaster.”  Rossi agreed.  “Even with a seasoned driver, a ride like that can be rough.”

Reid chewed his lip in silence. 

“Come on, Kid, I can see you thinking.”

“Let’s look at this like a series of murders.  These are the perfect murders, forensically at least.  We’ve got nothing.  No evidence, no witnesses.”

“What are you thinking?”

“That our vigilante has law enforcement training.”

==

The team was unable to find any evidence and had to put the case away.  Two weeks later, Emily rushed into the bullpen.  “We have another dead convict!”  She waved a file, Garcia hot on her heels.  “Dave Billings, our murderous drifter was found off a highway outside of Atlanta.  Instead of him slaughtering the person who picked him up, this time he was killed.”

Garcia picked up as they, along with the rest of the team, moved to the conference room.  “I tracked Billings to a motel just north of the city.  It is the type of place one stays when one does not wish to be questioned about why you’re there.  While he did pay cash for the room, he was dumb enough to use his card to get a soda out of the vending machine.  It’s amazing what a lack of pocket change can make a desperate person do.”  She sat at the table, tapping her laptop awake.  “These lovely photos are of the not so dearly departed and doubtfully missed.”

Emily passed out the slim files.  “He was stabbed once in the chest with a long, double edged knife.  The blade sliced between two ribs and into his heart.  He was then dumped into a ditch along the highway.  The M.E. thinks two days passed before he was discovered.”

Alvez read over the report. “Nothing spectacular about the wound.  Average size and depth.  Probably something sold everywhere.”

“What’s this bruise?”  Reid pointed to a picture.

“That would be the hilt.”

Rossi’s brows rose.  “He slammed the knife in so hard the hilt left a bruise?  Are we headed to Georgia?”

“No.  There’s no proof his death is part of anything bigger and my hunch wasn’t enough to sway anyone.”

“We looking into it on our own time?”  Reid asked.

Emily nodded.  “I can’t officially instruct you to do so.”

==

JJ leaned over her friend’s hunched shoulders.  “What’cha doing there?”

Spencer looked up.  “I’m just absolutely amazed these crimes are so perfectly random.  It’s almost more odd that we can’t find anything than if we did find something.  I actually have no idea how to cast a wider net to see if there are other similar cases.”

“If this is a vigilante killing these serial killers, do we really want to catch them?”

“Doesn’t everyone deserve justice?”

She shrugged.  “It doesn’t feel like they should.”

==

Garcia looked up from her computers when Reid entered her office.  “What can I do you for?”

He smirked at her.  “Do you still have that video from the Lewis hit and run?”

“Yes.  Do you want to see it?”

“May I?”  He took an open chair.

She played the brief video, watching him study the screen closely.

“Stop it?  Now back up a bit.  Now play it slowly?”  He leaned in.

“What?  Do you see something?”  She looked from him to the screen and back again.

“I don’t know.”  He answered slowly.

“Come on.  Reid.  It’s me.  Give me your hunches.”  She pressed him.

His eyes met hers in the dim room.  “I think that’s Hotch.”

==

Spencer yelped when a hand grabbed his arm as he was walking down the hallway and yanked him into Garcia’s office.  “Hey!”

“I need to talk to you.”  She waved at him to sit down.

“And you couldn’t just say, I need to talk to you?”  He squeaked.

“You’re here now.”  She made sure the door was shut and locked for good measure.  “I reached out to the marshal service.”  She frowned.  “I hate how this feels.”

“What, Garcia?”

“Hotch checked Jack and himself out of protection three months ago.  He apparently said he could do a better job off the grid.”

Reid sighed.  “So it’s totally plausible that I’m right. I was hoping you were going to prove me crazy.”  He gave a sad half-smile. 

“Now what?”

“Nothing.  This stays between us.”

“Are you sure?  It seems wrong to lie.”  She scooped up a stuffed elephant and hugged it close.

“You start trying to track Hotch and Jack.  He won’t keep Jack from school, education is important to him.  I have no idea what to suggest.  He knows all of our tricks.  Heck, he created a lot of them.”

She smirked this time.  “But he doesn’t know all of mine.  And no one can hide from me.”  She turned and started typing furiously.  “I’ll keep you updated.”

==

Five months passed with no more bodies of convicts turning up and no word from Garcia.  Just as he was sitting down to watch some TV, a knock came to his door.  Answering, he found both Garcia and Rossi standing side by side.

“He said I was being suspicious and wants to know what’s going on.”  She explained as an introduction.

Waving them in, Reid wondered what she’d found that had triggered the older man’s radar.

Dave paced the room as he listened to the two young team members spin their tale.  When they finished, he asked.  “You really think Aaron did this?”

“We don’t want to.”  Reid blinked as his face twitched.

“You really think he has the potential to?”  He tried rephrasing.

“Yes.”  He nodded.

“I think I’ve found them.”  Garcia offered when the silence drew on longer than was comfortable.  “I only found it because I was having no luck and decided to try the obvious.”  She turned her computer around.  “In South Carolina, a David Reed with two E’s and his son Gideon popped up.  I can’t find any background on them.”

Spencer stared, slack-jawed a moment.

“What is it?”  Rossi questioned.

“Gideon.  That’s what Haley wanted to name Jack.”

“Do you have school pictures?”

“No.  But the town is small, there’s only one bank and they have cameras.  I’ve been tapping into their feed for a month.”

“You’ve suspected for a month?”  Reid cut in.

“I needed to be sure?”  She brought up a video and some stills.  “Glasses and lighter hair, but.”  She shrugged.  “The report from the waitress in Ohio didn’t mention a beard, but that’s not that hard to change.”

Dave watched the man cross the lobby on the screen.  “I would know that walk anywhere.”

She gave a pained sound.  “I know.”

Reid stood up.  “Now what?”

Rossi stared hard at the screen.  “This doesn’t mean he’s involved in anything.  But if he went off the grid before Lewis died, he may not know.  We made sure to keep it out of the papers.  It was just an unknown man killed in New York.  No pomp, no fanfare.”

“We know.”

He chewed his lip a minute, thinking.  “How far is that from here?”

Garcia tapped her computer.  “Five hours down ninety-five.”  She looked up at the older man.  “If we left early, we could be there by lunch?”

Rossi pulled out his phone.  “I’ll call Emily and make something up.  I’m guessing you both want to go?”  He got dual nods of ascent.  “Let me see what I can do.”

==

Reid was navigating them to the small town of two thousand as Rossi drove and Garcia was spread in the back seat trying to access other cameras in the town.  “Hey, Garcia?  Is there a diner in the town?”

“Uh, no.  They have a gas station and a few local food joints, but nothing I would call a diner.  You would have to go to the next town over, which is in North Carolina, for most eateries.  It really is a town of nothing.”  She squinted out the windows.  “Maybe we should stop for a bite before we get there then.”

“Any requests?”  The driver asked.  When neither had a preference, he found a fast food place and pulled in.

Once the trio was at a table, Reid asked a question that had been on his mind.  “Assuming we find him, how are we going to play this?  We can’t all three rush up to him if he’s living here under an assumed name.”

“We’ll start by driving around town.  Get a lay of the land.  See if we can identify places we might be more likely to find him.”

Garcia scanned the room before leaning in.  “I don’t want Boy Wonder to be right, but what if he is?”

“If we get the opportunity to approach in public, in the open, I’ll go to him.  You two hang back.”

==

The late afternoon sun reflected off every slick surface as the three in the car studied the tiny town through dark shades.  They’d clearly been made as outsiders when a burly man in a worn-out shirt and jeans lumbered out of a hardware store in their direction.  “Can I help you folks?”

Spencer looked to Dave, unsure how to answer. 

Rossi, dressed down in jeans and his own worn-in shirt climbed out of the car and offered the man his hand.  “Name’s Dave.  I’d had word an old friend might live out this way and since I was in the area with some colleagues, I thought I’d drop in.  Only problem is I don’t actually have an address.  I had hoped I’d get lucky and run into him.  We only have the day and all, but I seem to be out of luck.”

The man gave Dave a warm smile.  “I’m Jeb.  Own the shop here, lived in this place my whole life.  Maybe I can help you out.”

Rossi shook his head.  “I wouldn’t want to put you out over a hunch.”

“Let me try.  What’s the name, I’ll tell you if I’ve heard it around.”

Relenting, and glad the guy played right into his hand, he gave a name.  “David Reed.  Has a boy Gideon about twelve or thirteen now.”

Jeb thought a minute.  “I think I know the guy.  Quiet pair, keep to themselves.  They vanish sometimes for a few days at a time, off who knows where.  The boy is proper enough, though he sounds like a Yank.  His Momma musta been one cause his Daddy has a home grown drawl.”

Dave pulled his phone out of his pocket and thumbed through photos until he found an older one of his friend, relaxed in the back yard with a beer.  Aaron had been staring absently up at the sky.  The peace in his gaze had needed saving.  “Does this look like him?”  He showed Jeb the photo.

“Yeah, that could be him.  He has a beard though.  I think it’s to cover the scar on him.”

“Scar?”  He dropped his phone back into his pocket.

“When he vanishes, it seems like he comes back looking a little roughed up.  My wife always does her best to watch if the boy looks hurt, she was worried he was harming the kid.  But it’s only ever him.”

“Would you happen to know where I might find him?”

Jeb looked down the street.  “He brings his boy to the book exchange.  It’s our little version of the library.  We bring in books from other places for people to borrow.  Every week they come.  It’s down two blocks on the left.”

“Thank you.”

No problem.  I hope you catch up with your friend.”

“Me too.”  Dave got back in the car.  “It’s definitely Aaron here.”

“Now what?”

He put the car in gear to drive to the book exchange.  “We wait.”

==

Aaron slipped up the steps of the building and let Jack in.  “I’ll drop off your old book, go look around.”  He watched his son run off before turning to the desk.

“Afternoon Mister Reed.”  The aging woman smiled at him.  “Did your friend get in touch with you yet?”

“Friend?”  He hesitated as he laid the book down.

“My Jeb said there was someone around earlier looking to catch up with you.  Showed him an old picture even.”

“And he asked of me by name?”  Hotch could feel himself start to tense.

“You and your boy.  Jeb let him know you bring your son to the book exchange.”

“Oh.  Thank you then.  Maybe he’ll stop by.”  He started to turn away.  “Did Jeb happen to catch a name?”

She nodded absently.  “All he got was Dave.”

Hotch swallowed.  Dave.  There was only one Dave who would be looking for him.  Checking that Jack was happy and busy amongst the books, Aaron stepped out onto the sidewalk.

Garcia inhaled.  “There he is.”

Both men looked up.  “What’s he doing?”  Reid watched his former boss simply stand there.

“He knows I’m here.”  Dave climbed out of the car and walked the distance to his friend.  He stopped to Aaron’s left and stood shoulder to shoulder with the friend he hadn’t seen nor heard from in nearly a year.  For several long minutes the pair simply stared across the quiet street.

Hotch was the first to break the silence.  “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you.”

“Why?”

Rossi worked his jaw.  He wasn’t sure how much of his hand to show right up front.  “Peter Lewis is dead.”  He watched out of the corner of his eye for any kind of reaction.  When he got none, he added.  “You already knew that though, didn’t you?”

Hotch inhaled deeply through his nose and let it almost-whistle out between his teeth.

“Three other escaped serial killers are also dead.  Adding that to the ones we’ve re-caught, that’s about everyone.”

“How did you find me?”

Dave rocked up on his toes and then back onto his heels.  “My car is the fourth one down to our left.”

“What?”  Hotch turned toward his friend in confusion, bringing the vehicle into view at the same time.  “Who’s that?”

“Reid and Garcia.  How else would I have found you?”

“Spencer helped?”

“He did.  Does that have some importance to you?”

Sighing heavily, Aaron deflated.  “Let me get Jack.  I’ll meet you back at my place.  No doubt you know where that is.”

“You won’t run out on me?”

Hotch raised one eyebrow.  “We’ve been standing here long enough for her to figure out which phone is mine.  I am sure by now I can be tracked.  I’ll see you at the house.”

==

Jack was elated to see his dad’s friends after so long away.  Hotch gave him time to greet and talk with the trio before shoo-ing him to his room.

Garcia could feel the tension begin to seep into the room as the young boy left.  She really didn’t want to be part of whatever conversation was coming, so she excused herself to follow after Jack.

When the room sank into silence, Spencer cleared his throat.  “There was video surveillance of Lewis’ accident.”

“There was?”

He nodded.  “All of the cases have been written off as random and unrelated.  Emily was following her gut and looking into it.”

So, what?”  He felt himself starting to get agitated.  “You came here to arrest me?”

“No.”

Rossi’s head whipped around and he stared at Reid in surprise.

“I just wanted to let you know you didn’t have to hide anymore.  You’re free to pick up your life and do whatever you want.  When no more bodies turn up, Emily will drop it and forget all about it.”

“Does she know?”

“Know?”  He asked, confused.

“About your hunch.”

“No.”  He shook his head, hair falling into his eyes.  “No one knows but us.”

Rossi cleared his throat.  “He admits to four murders and your plan is to let him go?”  He was turned completely to Spencer now.

“He admitted to knowing Lewis was dead.”

“I’m standing right here.”  Hotch growled. 

Reid looked up at his former boss.  “I saw the video and then every murder is about as forensically and legally perfect as they could be.  A squatter burned up in an old barn, a drunk drove off the road.”  He paused, thinking.  “The hitchhiker though, that was riskier and Lewis.”  He stared in silence for a minute before shrugging.  “Lewis was stalking your son.  There is precedent of what happens to someone who threatens your son.”

A thought suddenly dawned on Rossi.  “Where was Jack?”

“What?”  Both younger men asked in unison. 

“The waitress never saw Jack and I doubt you would have had him in the car.”

Hotch swallowed hard.  Answering that question would be admitting to four murders, which, until now, he hadn’t actually done.

When the silence stretched into uncomfortable, Dave nodded.  “We’ll get out of your way so you can get Jack dinner.”

“Are you staying the night somewhere?”

He approached his longtime friend, resolved to move on.  “We’ll find a place.  We’re heading back to Quantico first thing in the morning though.”

Relief swept across the former agent’s face.  “I’ve missed you.  All of you.  You’re my family.”  He felt a lump form in his throat. 

Dave didn’t hesitate to pull him into a strong hug, patting his back.  “You too, Aaron.  You too.  Take care of yourself.  And Jack.  And stay in touch.”  He added as he pulled away.

“I will.”  Aaron’s voice cracks as he softly replied.

Dave looked his friend over one last time before turning and stepping out into the evening air.

Reid swallowed back tears that were forming, rocking on his heels.  He hated goodbyes in general and this one.  This one felt more final that usual somehow.

Hotch crossed the rom and stood before the younger man.  Neither of them had ever been much on physical touch from other people but neither had ever seemed to mind touch from one another.  “We can talk.  Call.  This doesn’t have to be goodbye.”

“Doesn’t it?”  Reid met his friend’s eyes.  “I’ve needed you.”

“I know.”  Was the whispered reply.

“This job has always had you in it.  Even this past year, it always felt like if Lewis was caught I could have you back but.  This feels different.”

“You are a great agent.  You don’t need me there for that.  People see you for you now, they have for years.”

“My entire adult life has had you in it.”

Hotch felt something squeeze in his chest at that.  He thought back to the scared almost-kid who’d literally stumbled into the bullpen on his first day.  He was nothing like the man standing so close to him now he could feel his breath.  Deciding he had nothing in the world left to lose, Aaron placed both hands on Spencer’s biceps and leaned forward, pressing lips to lips.  The kiss was simple, innocent, and perhaps a bit sad.  Despite his intentions, it was a kiss goodbye.

When strong arms wrapped around him, Spencer looped his arms around Hotch in return, resting his head on the man’s shoulder.  They stood wrapped in silence, lost in time, until someone stage coughed from the doorway.

Both men turned to see Garcia standing across the room.  “Are we leaving?”

Spencer stepped back.  “Yeah.  We’ll spend the night somewhere and drive back in the morning.”

Tears were freely running down her cheeks as she hesitantly walked toward Hotch.  He pulled her into a tight hug.  “I know I haven’t always shown it or said anything, but I have thoroughly enjoyed the years we worked together.  There were times when you were the only good thing about that job.”

She shiffled and a small laugh burst out.  “You were great too.  The best boss ever.  Don’t tell Emily I said that though.”

“Your secret is safe.”  He gave her a soft smile.  “I know you’ll always know where to find me.”  He chuckled when she blushed.  “Stay in touch.”

“You too.  Phones go both ways, you know.”

“I know.”  He let her go and watched both walk to the door and then out.  Rossi was standing on the driveway, leaning against the car. 

When the younger two climbed in ad shut the doors, Dave looked up at his old friend.  “We all have ghosts and demons we must carry with us to our graves.”

Aaron simply nodded and then watched his friend climb in the car and drive away.

Jack was standing in the living room when he shut the door.  “Dad?  Do we have to move again?”

“No, Jack, we don’t.  If we stay here, you have to stay Gideon, do you want that?”

“And if we moved?”

“You could go back to being Jack Hotchner.”

“Can we go back to Virginia?”

“I don’t know.  We can start with calling Aunt Jessica and talking to her.  Maybe we could visit her.  How does that sound?”

“Good.  I miss home.”

“Me too, Jack.”

The boy sank onto the couch.  “I miss my friends.”

Aaron glanced out the front window at the empty street and whispered a reply he son couldn’t hear.  “Yeah, me too, Buddy.  Me too.”

==

The ride back to Quantico was quiet, only broken by the occasional song on the radio or beep of a phone.  They had agreed, unspoken, never to speak of it again, but each one felt the weight of it heavily.


End file.
